


Too Much Milk.

by finnigannyles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ....Only small hints of kagehina, Crying, M/M, Omorashi, Public Humiliation, poor baby.....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnigannyles/pseuds/finnigannyles
Summary: anonymous  asked:a wild concept (request): Kageyama from Haikyuu drinkin toooo much milk, and for some reason can't get to the bathroom all day, and by the time practice rolls around he doesn't want to stop because it's VOLLEYBALL! and poor baby has an accident





	Too Much Milk.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always down for some haikyuu omo so leave an ask on my blog 'pissfics'!

That morning Kageyama woke up at the usual time he did for school. He then proceeded to slam his alarm clock down onto the floor. To be frank, he wasn’t a morning person. Period. But after realizing what he just did, he sighed, sat up, and reached down to get his alarm clock. He then proceeded to turn it off properly. He hated this thing but without it, he could sleep for 3 days. So, after that incident, he left his room to go eat. His mom had made him breakfast along with a tall glass of milk. She knew how much he liked it. Though, Tobio didn’t see her around. Mm. He assumed that she went back to sleep and decided to eat. After eating his food and downing all of the milk, he went to go shower, get dressed, and he was out of the door. So, he walked to school.

The day basically dragged on and in one of Tobio’s early morning classes, he could feel a specific feeling in his bladder. It was filling. It’s true, milk goes straight through Tobio but he drank it anyway since he usually had time to take care of his business. But today was different. He could barely pay attention to sensei, class felt like an eternity, and there was no god damn way Kageyama was going to interrupt class to ask if he could go piss. So, he decided to suffer through his morning classes until lunch came. When the lunch bell came, Kageyama silently thanked god and cautiously got up and left the class to go to the bathroom, then the cafeteria. But alas, when he was walking, something small and loud pounced on his back. Shouyou. Kageyama gasped and his bladder spasmed a bit when Hinata startled him. “KAGEYAMAAA! Where are we going to eat today?” Hinata asked as he hopped off of him. “Where we usually sit, stupid.” Kageyama answered and tried his best not to squirm. By now, the need to go pee was definitely prominent. Hinata could tell something was off about him but he didn’t ask. Instead, he dragged his friend to lunch. Kageyama ate the usual food he ate everyday. Along with his daily milk. If he hadn’t gotten that, people /surely/ would’ve questioned it.

After hell on Earth, AKA lunch and the rest of his classes, Kageyama left the class to try to go to the bathroom again. But alas, Yachi came up to him to talk about how he’s been doing in class and how his test scores were and whatnot. This was pure agony. But of course, they both walked to practice. Well, as far as the guy’s changing room. With that being said, Tobio quickly changed because it actually hit him that they were going to practice his favorite fucking sport. Maybe that’ll take his mind off of his damn bladder for more than 2 minutes.

20 minutes into practice and Tobio can’t stop squirming and fidgeting. At the moment they were practicing digging up receives. That’s not just the libero’s job after all. But all of this diving and moving is taking a toll on his full, sloshing bladder. Suga asked if he was alright but he just nodded and went back to practicing. After that, he and Hinata practiced their fast attacks. Coach had told Tobio to try some new tosses But.. some of his tosses fell short due to him being distracted and squirming. Hinata noticed this and it pissed him off. But they kept going. One short toss after another until.. “KAGEYAMA WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR-” He stopped. Everyone stopped. And stared at Tobio as urine ran down his legs and pooled onto the gym floor. The sounds echoed throughout the whole. damn. gym. Tobio’s breathing staggered as his bladder forcefully emptied itself onto the gym floor. Hinata blinked as he watched the other. “Problem..” He mumbled the last part of his previous sentence. “Shut up and let me f-finish.” Tobio held his head as his voice quivered. Then he closed his glossy eyes as his bladder eventually finished emptying itself. Kageyama tried really really hard to hold it. But it just.. didn’t work. When he was done, Hinata went up to him, and held Tobio’s head up. “Idiot. You could’ve told me.” He huffed a little. “Alright, let’s get you cleaned up.” Kageyama’s cheeks turned red and he nodded as he wiped his eyes. due to tears pooling in them. “Mmhmm..”


End file.
